


The Werewolf and Highschool Student

by 8BeepBoop8



Series: Werewolf AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Werewolf Justin Hammer, Werewolf Natasha Romanov, Werewolf Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BeepBoop8/pseuds/8BeepBoop8
Summary: Peter Parker just wanted a normal life after his Aunt and Uncle died and he could only depend on himself. Until a man broke into Peter’s apartment. The man isn’t human though but a werewolf claiming his name is Tony Stark and he is being hunted for an accident. Peter just needs to get him to Tennessee. New York to Tennessee how hard can it be? Answer very.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Werewolf AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005204
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker didn’t know what to think when he saw a random man in his room with dark brown hair and a goatee. Peter REALLY didn’t know what to think when he saw the man’s overly sharp k9 teeth. Peter knew there was no way that could be normal not to mention his eyes were glowing red.

“Uh w-who are you sir?” Peter asked trying to stay polite 

“My name is Tony Stark” the man answered and looked down and his eyes became a deep brown “And I suppose you have questions” the man-Tony asked.

Peter nodded not really sure what to say to him after all what do you say to the person who just broke in your bedroom. Peter sighed looking at anything but the the man then looked back at him.

“What are you?” Peter asked and the man chuckled 

“Werewolf” he answered honestly smirking at Peter’s nervous expression

Peter overcame his shock rather quickly he knew Tony wasn’t human with the sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. 

“Are other werewolves like you?” Peter asked 

Tony moved across Peter’s room so he was no longer in front of Peter but on the boy’s right instead.

“Not fond of killing so no” Tony told Peter 

Peter let out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding he wasn’t going to die because a werewolf snuck in to his bedroom for no apparent reason. Pete looked over at Tony and raised a eyebrow.

“Why did you break into my apartment?” Peter asked and Tony sighed 

“Needed a place to hide” Tony answered honestly “Not many people are a fan of werewolves” 

“You can stay here if you want” Peter told him

Tony looked surprised and Peter wasn’t sure why he never told the werewolf that even if Tony said he wasn’t a fan of killing that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to hurt Peter. He decided not to take it back and just nodded at Tony.

“You can hide here if you want” Peter repeated though it sounded more like a question now

“Thank you” Tony replied simply 

Peter nodded and looked back down at the floor what did you do with a fugitive werewolf that had just broken into your apartment and you just told Can hide in said your apartment. 

“Are you hungry?” Peter asked 

The loud growl that came from Tony’s stomach was all the answer he needed. Peter would be the first to admit he wasn’t the best cook but he could cook somethings. Then another thought crossed his mind that made him paused.

What the hell do you feed a werewolf? 

Peter awkwardly turned around to face Tony who was resting his forearms on Peter’s kitchen counter and leaning toward. He raised a eyebrow when he saw Peter’s unsure look. 

“Uh i never really fed a werewolf before...so” Peter told him hoping he’d get the hint

Tony smirked “I’m not a picky eater” he told Peter “And believe it or not werewolves don’t just eat meat shocking i know”

Peter smiled at Tony’s sense of humor he was glad to know Tony wasn’t serious all the time that would have led to a few rough bumps in there new...friendship? 

Tony waved his hand dismissively “Use your best judgement” he told Peter 

Peter ended up making grilled cheese apparently Tony had never had a grilled cheese before. Peter was glad to see Tony enjoyed it. Peter had gotten back from work when Tony had barged in to his apartment so it was getting late. Peter yawned and told Tony he could sleep on the couch. Peter raised a eyebrow when Tony looked unsure.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked 

Tony shook his head “It’s Nothing” 

Peter raised a eyebrow again but didn’t push the topic. Instead Peter sat down next to Tony on the Couch. 

“Ever watch the movie Aliens?” Peter asked turning his sad excuse for a TV on

“No” Tony mumbled.

They watched a lot of movies Peter was glad he didn’t have work or school tomorrow and while Peter was on the verge of falling asleep Tony looked like he was still wide awake. 

“Werewolves have a hard time sleeping” Tony told him “And no we don’t shift during a full moon we when switch whenever we like”

Peter nodded wolves were nocturnal creatures so if Tony had werewolf had Wolf DNA he supposed it made sense. He just wished Tony had told him about this sooner. Peter got up and went back into the kitchen Tony looked confused but didn’t say anything to him.

Peter pulled out Milk, Sugar. Vanilla, and Nutmeg and started heating the milk up. He could remember when Aunt May was still alive and she would make this for him after he got back from a rough day at school and had a hard time falling asleep. Peter went through his kitchen drawers until he found a recipe card. 

1 Cup Milk

1 Teaspoon Vanilla Extract

2 Tablespoons Sugar

1/4 teaspoon ground nutmeg

Peter put the vanilla extract in the pan along with the sugar and nutmeg and then poured it into a mug walking back to the couch and handed Tony the mug. Tony gave Peter a weird look and didn’t take the mug.

“What?” Peter asked 

“I don’t like being handed things” Tony told Peter 

Peter placed the mug down on the coffee table with a slight eye roll and then sat back down on the couch. Peter watched as Tony picked up the mug and sniffed the liquid inside of it apparently deciding it was safe he drank it. 10 minutes later Tony was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. 

“You still awake” Peter asked tapping Tony on the shoulder gently 

“HmmMhh” Tony groaned 

Peter laughed softly “I’ll take that as a no” 

Peter turned the TV off threw a blanket over Tony and went off to his bedroom turning the light off and laid down in his bed. Peter sighed rolling onto his side and on his bedside table was a picture of May, Ben, and Peter. Peter picked up the photo Ana ran his hand against the frame of the photograph.

“I miss you guys” Peter said while looking at the photo “Aunt May, Uncle Ben what have I gotten myself into?” He asked.

Peter wiped at the tears threatening to start running down his face and he knew if he started crying now he wouldn’t stop. Instead he just turned onto his other side and closed his eyes. Peter realized then Tony hadn’t told him what he did to get in trouble and why he needed to hide. He’d have to ask him tomorrow for now all he wanted to do was sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up sore he must have fallen asleep in a weird position or something like that. That or the fact that he wasn’t wondering what he was going to do with the werewolf that was sleeping on his couch. Peter sighed getting out of bed and getting dressed then walked out to see Tony still sleeping on the couch.

Peter decided to wake him up at 10 it was 9:30 now. He also decided to do some research but not much comes up for “What to do when a werewolf breaks into your apartment”. He learned new things though like werewolves can’t transform or shift was Tony put it until they were 11-14 years old. That made Peter wonder how long werewolves could live he knew normal wolves lived for about 11-12 years. 

He also found something he found somethings about werewolf abilities like Healing Factors, Night Vision, Shapeshifting (Peter rolled his eyes at that one while mumbling obviously), Superhuman Agility, Endurance, Sense, Speed, and Strength. Peter decided to stop consulting the internet and just ask Tony himself it was almost 10AM anyway. 

“Tony” Peter spoke while gently shaking him 

Tony opened his glowing red eyes which quickly switched back to Dark brown. He looked up at Peter and raised a eyebrow despite the fact that his eyes were half-lidded. He hummed and turned over onto his side and Peter sighed before shaking the werewolf again. Peter suddenly stopped wondering if provoking a werewolf was a good idea even if Tony told Peter he wasn’t fond of killing. Which also didn’t match a werewolves description. 

“What do you want kid?” Tony asked looking more awake 

“I-I wanted to know why you have to hide?” Peter asked and Tony looked like he was on full alert. 

“I live in a small town in Tennessee” Tony told him “I accidentally caused a car crash when I was in Wolf mode and got our mayor and his wife killed”. 

Peter was shocked he thought Tony didn’t kill he lied to him he lied to Peter just so he could have a safe place to hide. Peter shook his head he knew that wasn’t the truth Tony said it was a accident and if Tony was a killer he would have killed him last night. 

Peter nodded he saw the hurt look on Tony’s face but it didn’t affect that much maybe that was because he didn’t know Tony that well and didn’t plan on getting to know him. 

“Well I should probably get going before your parents get back” Tony told Peter 

“My parents are dead” Peter told him “So are my Aunt and Uncle..” he added

“Mine are dead too” Tony spoke “My parents” 

Peter frowned according to his research werewolves were immortal or lived incredibly long lives and here he was saying his parents were dead. Tony didn’t look like he was that old his parents should be alive...unless something happened. 

“How did they die?” Peter asked and Tony sighed

“Bounty Hunters shot them with silver” Tony answered “Yours?”

“Plane crash” Peter answered honestly

Tony and Peter sat in silence for a while neither really sure what to say to the other after that conversation. After all what do you say to someone after comparing how your parents had died.

“Well I still better get going” Tony told him getting up

“Right Goodbye Tony” Peter called asked Tony left the apartment 

Not even a minute later his apartment door swung open away Peter turned around to see Tony walking back in. Peter raised a eyebrow wondering what the werewolf could be doing back here wasn’t he trying to make his way back to Tennessee? 

“Do you know how to get to Tennessee?” Tony asked and Peter rolled his eyes 

“Are you serious I-“ Peter cut himself off “You know what forget it I’ll drive you”

Peter grabbed his car keys and packed a small bag of clothes ready to go when Tony grabbed his arm. 

“What?” Peter asked and Tony grinned 

“It’s rude not to know my drivers name” he told Peter 

Peter grimaced “Don’t call me that” he told Tony “My name is Peter, Peter Parker” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Peter Parker” Tony told him 

Peter shook Tony’s outstretched hand and they left the apartment building together ready for there long drive to Tennessee. Peter sighed looking up at the sky eyes closed and thought to himself *Aunt May, Uncle Ben what have I got myself into* before starting the engine.


	3. Chapter 3

After helping Tony with his seatbelt (apparently the man had never been in a car before) Peter started the car and took off. Peter couldn’t help but notice how Tony acted slightly like a dog while in the car and Peter couldn’t help but think Tony would stick his head out of the car window is he could.

The car was a birthday gift from his late aunt and he honestly couldn’t help but feel extremely grateful for it at that moment. Tony began to squirm and Peter sighed looking over trying to determine if he needed to stop the car. They weren’t even 3 hours into there long 13 to 14 hour drive.

“Do you need to pee?” Peter asked

Tony shook his head “Just...werewolf urges...” he explained 

Peter raised a eyebrow at the werewolf what kind of... urges could he be having. Yet again he didn’t really understand werewolves and he hadn’t really been asking him questions about werewolves. Peter sighed and got off the highway and Parker at some fast food restaurant and turned to look at Tony. 

“Uh..kid?” Tony spoke

“I don’t know much about werewolves” Peter told him 

“I noticed” Tony told him 

Damnit why couldn’t Tony just make this easy and put two and two together and realize Peter was asking him about werewolves. Peter sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face this was harder then he thought it would be. 

“What kind of...urges do you have?” Peter asked 

Tony seemed shocked Peter was even asking him about werewolves at all and then it hit Peter like a Ton of bricks. Tony probably never had to or never had anyone explain werewolves too. His friends were problem werewolves and Peter doubt he sent much time around humans considering how he was acting around Peter. 

“Just the urge to run right now...but there are others” Tony told him 

“Any other urges I should be aware of?” Peter asked 

“Uh....Tail chasing...” Tony added almost sounding embarrassed 

Peter felt his cheeks heat up at the answer. Did Tony chase his tail or was it just a urge most werewolves had? Peter nodded and started the car again there was no where for Tony to shift and run without people seeing him. Peter got back on the highway and Tony didn’t talk to him after that. Peter did notice that Tony’s squirming had gotten worse. Peter made the executive decision that a 4 hour drive was long enough and decided to find a hotel in Maryland.

Peter decided that staying at a “Holiday Inn” was good enough just because it had good reviews, was the cheapest and, was the closest. After they got into there hotel room Tony began pacing like a mad-man obviously trying to kill whatever urge he had. After awhile Peter decided to try and settle Tony down. 

“You know how to play War?” Peter asked 

“Huh?” Tony mumbled pacing faster and running his hands through his hair 

“The Card Game?” Peter clarified 

Tony didn’t know how to play but Peter had no trouble teaching Tony how to play and if he was honest it was nice playing with Tony. He hadn’t had anyone to play with after his Aunt had passed away. Also Peter was right Tony stopped fidgeting as much and seemed to relax enough to lay still. 

“So what happens after I get you to Tennessee?” Peter asked 

Peter hoped Tony wouldn’t be alone even though he knew that was highly possibly but thankfully it wasn’t 

“I’m going to find my friend, Kick another werewolves ass, and that’s about it” Tony told

“Why do you need to fight another werewolf?” Peter asked 

“He was trying to kill me when I ran into the road for cover that’s when the Mayor’s car came at me” Tony explained

Peter gasped now it made sense about why Tony was hiding he was looking for cover long enough so he could get help. Peter smiled knowing Tony wouldn’t be completely alone after he got to Tennessee. 

“What’s his name?” Peter asked “You’re friend?”

“Her name” Tony corrected “And her name is Natasha” he added

“Natasha” Peter mumbled testing the name out 

Tony shockingly crashed rather easily and Peter wondered how Tony’s nocturnal...feature? Seemed to switched on and off so easily. Maybe it had to do with the setting, maybe Tony had trouble falling asleep around people he didn’t trust. Though if that was the case that didn’t explain why he was totally out at the moment.

Peter sighed deciding it was time to get some sleep of his know. Right after he watched a few episodes of a new show he was addicted too. Peter lost track of time and awareness of his surroundings in general. Which is why he hit Tony when he placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter regretted the action right away and went to help Tony when he saw his eyes were red.

“Remember when I said you didn’t have to worry about other urges?” Tony asked through clenched teeth

Peter nodded

“Well even though I’m not fond of killing anyone werewolves are rather aggressive when provoked like that” Tony told him “It’s an urge to fight when attacked”

Peter froze he didn’t know if Tony was going to attack him or not. He also didn’t know if it was safe for him to try and calm the werewolf down. Peter was going to try but Tony seemed to have it handled when his eyes switched back to a deep dark brown.

“C’mon let’s go” Tony told Peter “We have a long drive ahead of us”

Peter just nodded again 

After eating a big breakfast and then checking out of the hotel Tony and Peter were back to not taking to each other and Peter began to realize how awkward it was. Peter gulped keeping his eyes on the road.

“Tony...are you going to kill someone when we get to Tennessee?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here is The Warm Milk recipe Link: https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/85032/moms-warm-milk/
> 
> And here is the link to what inspired this story but the story IS NOT Starker: https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/werewolf!tony?sort=top
> 
> Just look for the account starker-au and a post that says this: Starker + Werewolves | Werewolf Tony 
> 
> The story is still NOT Starker


End file.
